In the operation of a stamping press for sheet metal parts, for example, of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,412, a lubricating fluid is commonly sprayed onto different areas of the stamping dies and/or of the sheet metal received within the press in order to obtain more accurately stamped parts and to extend the service life of the dies. It is also common to provide stamping presses with a vertically movable and counter balanced door which is pulled downwardly from an upper retracted position to a lower closed position before the stamping press is operated and to prevent the spray of excess lubricating fluid outside the boundaries of the lubricant collecting system for the press. With such a door, it is desirable to provide for quickly mounting the support for the door on the stamping press and to provide for easily removing the door when it is required to service the door or the press. It is also desirable for the door to be positioned close to the bolster or bed of the press when the door is in its lowered closed position so that excess lubricant which collects on the door will drain back into the lubricant collecting and recirculating system. It is further desirable for the door to be light weight and durable in construction, simple to operate manually and counter balanced for easy opening and closing with one hand as well as provide for a positive locking system which is easy to actuate and prevents operation of the press until the door is in its lower closed and locked position.